The present inventions relate to composite sheets and, more particularly, to fabric-reinforced belts for conveying food that is being processed.
It is conventional to convey food that is being processed on conveyor belts that include polymeric materials, such as elastomeric polymeric materials. In some cases, the conveyor belts consist of woven fabrics that are coated or laminated with the polymeric material. In other cases, the conveyor belts consist of solid sheets of the polymeric material that are not reinforced with fabrics.
For a conveyor belt that consists of woven fabric that is coated or laminated with polymeric material, an advantage is that the fabric carcass substantially prevents the belt from stretching. On the other hand, a disadvantage is that the exposed fabric at the cut side edges of the belt can absorb fluids that can harbor hazardous microorganisms. Accordingly, it is common to seal cut side edges of fabric-reinforced belting material that is used to convey food that is being processed, so that the cut side edges do not absorb fluids. The material used for the edge sealing must be thick and abrasion resistant enough so that it does not wear through for a reasonable time. Such edge sealing materials are known to become dislodged from their belts, which is disadvantageous because the dislodged pieces can contaminate the food being processed.
Advantageously, edge sealing is not required for a conveyor belt consisting of a solid sheet of the polymeric material that is not reinforced with fabric, because the cut side edges of the belt do not absorb liquids. However, and disadvantageously, belts of this type can stretch because they are not reinforced with fabric.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved material that can be cut to an appropriate width and then be used as a conveyor belt of a food-processing machine, or the like, without having to seal the cut side edge or edges, and without the belt stretching too much.